This is my Story
by brokenkirby1
Summary: As you know my stories envolve with OC s, this time we turn to the world of DBZ from the beginning to the end, with a few stories between that I created. I think it is fun because I cut a lot of the fights to give it more a comedian, romantic and general touch to it! Please R&R 3
1. Welcome back

**1: Welcome back Goku!**

The sky was cloudless, it was a usual day of spring in Mount Paozu. It had been five years since the hero of Earth had married with the Ox-king daughter Chi Chi. Goku had been out in the forest to pick up some wood while Chi Chi was at home looking for her only son that she had with Goku. "Hey Gohan!" she yelled a few times outside when she saw her husband with a tree in his hands. "Hey Goku, do you think that is enough?" she asked him teasingly. "Yeah, I think that has to do it, don´t you think?" Chi Chi knew that her husband was strong but she got often worried that he might hurt himself one day. "Where is Gohan?" he asked his wife who shook her head to him not knowing where their son was. "But you should find him because you two should go to Master Roshi really soon" he had forgotten that today would be a reunion with his friends at his old master´s place. "Well okay I am off" he said happily to her "Don´t do anything dangerous okay?" he asked her while patting her stomach, after that he took off with the flying Nimbus. "But who does he think he is that I should be careful?! He is the one who is always in trouble!" the female fighter told herself, but he was right, she should take it easy now and then. This was their second child on the way and Gohan was excited of having a baby brother or sister, he would make drawings to her mother of playing together.

Goku and the flying Nimbus looked for Gohan all over the forest, he couldn´t been far but still a child lost in a forest, what could there not go wrong? "Gohaaan!" Goku yelled a few times to find him. When he finally found him, Gohan was screaming in a tree for help, it surprised Goku because how on earth did he get there in the first place? "Gohan? How did you came here?" Gohan looked at his dad quite surprised and not knowing what he was talking about. A few minutes later they were on their way to the Kame House where his old friends would be there, he haven´t seen them ever since his wedding with Chi Chi. It was a small island with a pink house, it was Master Roshi´s house. Jumping of his Nimbus cloud he grabbed Gohan and walked to the entrance of the house. "Hey is anyone home?" his friends were glad to hear his voice, they ran to the front door. Bulma who had short green hair was using work related outfit, while Krillin was in his usual orange Kame Gi. "Goku!" – "Hey!" his friends greeted him. "Hey, who is the kid?" – "Is Goku babysitting? Well I be darned!" his friends asked and answered their question ahead, but none of it was true. "He is my son" well it sure hit the spot to them. They would never believe that Goku would be a father, especially this soon. "SOOOON" all of them yelled later joined by Master Roshi who heard the conversation behind them. "Pretty wild huh?" Goku explained himself but they were caught by Gohan´s face that was just adorable. "Gohan, say hi" his father allowed him to the ground and as the polite boy he was being raised to be he bowed to everyone and greeted them.

Goku allowed himself to introduce his son to his friends, of course Master Roshi recognized the name immediately, and Gohan was raised after his grandfather. "Hey Gohan how old are you?" Bulma approached him, kneeling in front of him. It was just adorable how he raised his fingers to count how old he was. "4 and a half!" Bulma patted his head, touching the dragonball that was on his hat. "Are you going to be a brave fighter like your dad?" – "Chi Chi doesn´t let him train." It was a surprise for all of them, Goku to have a son and not be a fighter like him? Stuff was sure to be though. The young boy saw the old turtle around the house but was afraid to touch it. "I think he wants you to pet him" his father told him and so he played with the old turtle. "He´s a lot different as a kid than you were Goku" he agreed, how he was raised was so different from how Goku was raised. "I know Chi Chi is pretty protective of Gohan, she makes him study all the time, and she says that Martial Arts are a waste of energy." – "Ah so, and what makes out of us then?" Krillin asked his friend quite offended by his wife. "I have no idea how she is planning to be this with both of them" Bulma didn´t understood the both in the sentence and asked if Goku knew what he was saying. "Uh didn´t I tell you? She is having another baby" the three of then fell on the ground in shock. "What?!" Krillin asked his friend who couldn´t understand what was the problem. "You sure do your things right Goku" he bullied his friend who pretended not to understand what he said. "So how is Gohan handling having a baby brother or sister?" – "He is excited, he will have a new friend, that´s what he thinks" Goku answered at his friend´s questions.

Master Roshi noticed that Goku was stronger than before and it surprised him. You would think that now he had settled down he wouldn´t be this powerful anymore. At a sudden reach they felt a powerful energy coming their way, first only Goku could feel it but as closer it came to them, as stronger it become, so Krillin and Master Roshi noticed it too, the only one who didn´t noticed was Bulma. A big man appeared on the island, he was taller and heavier than Goku, but had a similar haircut as him, but longer, with a strange armor and a green glass covering his right eye. Gohan ran immediately behind his father. "So we meet again at last!" he told Goku who didn´t understand what on earth he was talking about. "You´ve grown up Kakarot. " – "Kakarot?" Goku asked as a double check, he never heard that name before. "That´s right, that´s your name" everyone stepped back at this, this man was surely insane. "Kakarot! What have you been doing her all these years! Your mission was to terminate all life force on Earth! So why haven´t you carried it out?" Goku was confused, he was sure that this man had mistaken him for someone else. "Okay listen Mister I don´t know who you are but I think you got the wrong party! Shoe go away!" Krillin approached him but before he could defend him from anything the mysterious figure lanced him away into the house with brutal force. "Krillin no!" Goku yelled at his friend but when he looked back he saw a tail, that man had a tail, just like he had and Gohan has. "So you know who I am at last. "What are you talking about? I never seen you before!" now confused and angry he wanted some answers. Bulma tried to get ahold on Gohan but he wanted his father and ran to his legs. "Did you ever hit your head as a kid?" Goku didn´t hear it too well because he was trying to get Gohan away from him, when Bulma finally was able to get him the unknown man yelled at him for the last time. "Y-yes. I don´t remember it very well but I did hit my head when I was a child." – "So you forgot" – "I forgot what?!" but before he could answer him Master Roshi interrupted with some untold information about his student. "It´s something your grandfather told me… A long time ago Gohan found some kind of spaceship in the woods, and there you were lying there in a round pod, Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild, not able to control and unusual powerful for a baby. You had nothing to do with Gohan´s kindness, then one day there was an accident, you fell into a ravine and badly injured your head. When you recovered you became a happy loving boy." – "I´m from outer space" Master Roshi nodded and Goku had about enough, he pointed at the man and demanded to know what the hell he wanted from him.

Krillin woke up from his fall and came out of the hole he created with his fall into the house. "Hey Krillin are you alright?" – "Yeah but be careful Goku he is not normal" – "Well you are not normal either my forgetful friend, you were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior! Just like me!" neither of them could believe what he just said, it made sense, Goku´s strength wasn´t human but it was hard to believe such a thing. "Well allow me to introduce myself, I´m Raditz, your big brother. " – "Goku has a brother?!" but Goku didn´t believed it, he had no reasons to believe a stranger like him! "Yeah that´s right how Goku lives on Earth if he is from another planet?" – "That´s simple, we were in a desperate need of a planet of life like this one, so Kakarot had to prepare it for take over. You see we Saiyan are sort of like planet brokers. We find planets that will take a high price and send our warriors there to destroy any life. We send adult fighters to planets with strong habitants and planets with weaklings like Earth are destroyed by our babies. Kakarot was set out to clean out this planet but he obvious forgot his mission. "– "IF THAT´S TRUE THAN YOU ARE NONE OTHER TAN SPACE PIRATES!" Krillin yelled at the man who was now known as Raditz. "KAKAROT! With the help of the full moon, you could have destroyed them all in a few years if only you have remembered!" – "What has a full moon got to do with it?" that´s when Raditz lost it when he saw that his younger brother´s tail was gone, Goku had removed it for good years ago. "Now I understand how you come to terms with these weaklings!" – "Listen this is my home and these are my friends! So it doesn´t matter what you say I am! And you don´t act like any brother I want to have! My name is Goku and I live here!" but Raditz wasn´t pleased with his answer, he was going to bring Goku back with him and create a new planet, the real planet of the Saiyans called planet Vegeta was destroyed three years ago and only 4 saiyans were left behind. "How interesting, a tail…" Goku understood immediately that his eyes focused on his only son. "See that? That is a true saiyan. Alright than, I take the boy instead. "But Goku would never let that happen neither wanted Gohan to go with him. While Raditz came closer to get his prices Krillin, Master Roshi and Goku prepare to attack him in case he was really going on with this. But he was incredible fast and was able to punch Goku into his stomach to the ground. "Listen Kakarot" he grabbed Gohan by his tail "I am taking this kid with me while you think things over, it´s time for this kid to be with his uncle"

Goku lied down in the sea, with the pain killing him from the inside both of his organs where he had been beat up a second ago and from his heart to see his son disappearing with someone he never met and want to destroy the planet. But Raditz gave him a chance, if he would kill 100 humans in one day he would be able to see his son again, of course all of them knew that Goku wasn´t going to kill anybody, he protected the people of hurt, he didn´t hurt them! But that was his condition, and with that he flied away over the seas, without anybody knowing where to or what he would do with Gohan. As the moment he left they all ran to Goku to see how he was doing, there was nothing they could do to prevent this from happening, he was way to strong and way to dangerous, but Goku didn´t care, he had his son and had to take him back. "NIMBUUUUS" he called for his flying cloud but they tried to stop him. Krillin grabbed the clothing around his chest and yelled at him. "Do you think you can beat him how you are right now?!" he had to try but he wouldn´t have a chance he was stronger than they were. "If we are going to beat him, we have to use our heads and be smarter than him" Master Roshi was right, if they couldn´t use force they had to use intelligence.


	2. A New Journey

**2: Goku´s new Journey**

After the incident that had happened on the island the gang tried to sit down Goku on the steps of the door way, he was still in pain, but he already was used to it, it had been a while now. "I just hope Gohan is okay" – "Don´t worry, I don´t think he is going to hurt Gohan" Bulma answered to her worried friend, but it didn´t made him less worried. "You´re the one he is interested in" – "That guy is a beast!" Bulma and Krillin answered their friend. "I got it, his tail… it is weakness. Remember how I was when someone grabbed my tail?" Goku explained slowly trying to stand up in not too much pain. "It hurt, I couldn´t even move!" – "Yes! Great thinking!" Master Roshi complimented the young man. "But that guy is strong. Do you think you can grab that tail?" Krillin asked him not sure if this idea was going to work. "I don´t think so, not by myself anyway" he got disappointed, but he had to try, his son´s life and the Earth was in danger.

Krillin and Master Roshi wanted to help him in any case the dragonballs could bring them back to life but they reminded how the dragon would only fulfill one wish and they already had been both been summoned to life. Goku was going to fight him head on but he had no idea where to look at but at least Bulma was using her head. "Gohan has the four star dragon ball right? We can find him with the Dragon radar!" she grabbed her radar and tried to locate the boy, it was moving rather fast but suddenly it stopped. "Wooh it stopped!" – "Yeah at least he is not in outer space or something". Both were ready to leave, in this case Krillin and Goku but they were stopped by a familiar voice, a voice that they had heard before, and it wasn´t a nice voice neither. "You are too weak, you will never succeed!" In the sky was a green skinned man looking at them, one of the Earth´s old enemies, also known as Piccolo. "Why are you here? This is my island!" Master Roshi asked him while he landed softly on the island. "That makes two uninvited guests" – "Get to the point Piccolo, I don´t have time to deal with you right now." Goku told him without any scratch of patience left. "You don´t have a chance against him" – "Win or lose, we must try to stop him" – "You will be foolish, there is only one chance you beat him. And that´s it if I go with you" all of them were as surprised as Goku was. "I know we are enemies but listen, I want that guy out of the way because I´ve got my own plans to conquer the world, and you want him out of the way so you can get your kid back, so I think it´s best if we team up. Agreed?" Piccolo explained his reasons to them. "Hold on, how do I know you won´t turn on me?" – "Don´t worry Goku there is plenty of time to deal with you. " – "I don´t get you Piccolo, I don´t understand why you want to control the world, it´s wrong and you are wrong if you think you can defeat me! But in this case you are right, let´s team up" the now called Saiyan agreed to his rival´s plan. "Well then it´s done" after retrieving the Dragon Radar from Bulma both of them disappeared in the air, Goku on the flying nimbus and Piccolo on his own ways of flying.

"What a team!" said Master Roshi enthusiastic as the two of them flied off to their new enemy. "Well they are definitely the most powerful pair on Earth. And who knows? They might even beat him!" he told himself convinced that they had not to worry but Bulma wasn´t as optimistic as the old man. "I don´t know, do you guys really think we can trust Piccolo?" – "I don´t trust him for sure" Krillin answered his female friend before getting interrupted by their old master. "Oh will you just stop it! We are going to miss the big show! Let´s get going!"

Back at the Son household far away from the tragedy that was happening Chi Chi cleaned up her son´s room, which he soon enough would share with a brother or sister. Already pregnant of 6 months, cleaning turned already to be a tired occupation and she needed often of a break. "I wish those two would get back soon" as she closed the door of her son´s room and prepared to go in direction of the kitchen when she felt something in her stomach. "Wooh, you´re a wild one, aren´t you"

Gohan tried to escape his supposed uncle but he wouldn´t let him go away, instead the little Saiyan boy just hide behind rocks and cars in the neighbor, quite upset and hoping that someone would safe him soon. As he saw two big legs coming into his direction Gohan´s tears started to flow more and faster on his cheeks, reaching the ground. Raditz lifted the car into the air while Gohan starred at him from the ground. "Big deal! MY dad can do that too you know!" the young boy started to cry. Raditz instantly grabbed the boy´s tail to bring him to the ship until he calmed down. "Quiet down! Be brave! You are part of the great Saiyans too!" – "LET ME GOOO!" the adult threw him into the round spaceship where he once came from the space and closed it down, waiting for when the child would shut up.

On his scooter he would read enormous power levels, not believing it could be from the kid in the space capsule he looked around him, but nothing was in his way that could reach this power level. But every time the level would grow more and more until the Saiyan saw in the sky two figures reaching before him. It was his younger brother and a green skinned man which he had encountered when he arrived at Earth. "Well, you are a little more resourceful than I thought, and more foolish as well…" – "We´ll see about that!" his younger brother answered him. "Fair enough… So tell me Kakarot, have you come to say that you join us?" – "I´m here to get my son back! Where is he?!" – "I strongly recommend that you join us Kakarot!" – "I don´t care what you recommend! The answer is no!" – "You should listen to your big brother." – "I would if I had one but I don´t!" – "Alright then, has it your way Kakarot. I didn´t come here to make trouble, but you gave me no choice." – "I´ve heard enough of this trash" Piccolo interrupted them, throwing away his cape and his headband, preparing himself to face the mighty Saiyan before him. "Huh, Piccolo! I didn´t know you trained with weighting clothing" Goku said surprised. "Yeah, you´re not the only one… I feel much lighter now" the two of them argued while their enemy watched them. "You think this will make a difference! Don´t make me laugh! Now pay attention, I will only show you this once… Alright! Ready or not here I come!" a huge wind flew from him against the two Earthlings.

On the way they were going he was too fast, able to hit them in the back, which they tried to avoid as much as possible, it was like he was as fast as the wind. "Tell me one thing gentleman… Which one of you will scream for mercy first?" The two clinched their teeth and had to think about something, he was fast and it was only a matter of time that he would attack them seriously. "I am ready for you! But where the hell did you hide my son!" – "I didn´t hide him anywhere, I just locked him away in that crater behind you because he was being noisy." They looked behind them to the crater which Raditz mentioned before.

Goku flied up in the sky to look in the crater where he found Gohan crying out for him in the little space ship his uncle put him in. "Gohan… be strong, I´ll be right there" he told to himself. "You´ll be down alright, but you won´t be helping anybody, unless you have change your mind of joining us that is…" Raditz amused himself with the anger of his little brother. "You don´t have to worry about that, now let´s get going!" – "Now you´re talking Goku!" Piccolo positioned him in a fighting pose ready to face this monster. The two tried to attack the Saiyan but he would just avoid the attacks easily, there was no way to stop him, he was faster than them, way faster than both of them together. "What´s wrong with you two! I thought you would make a better score than this!" the older man started to laugh at them, pointing to the place they were stranded. Standing up slowly the Saiyan of Earth looked at his partner, asking him if he was alright, but his right arm disappeared, he just had one arm left, bleeding from his wounded arm he turned to Goku. "I´ve had better days, but I´ll be fine"

Bulma and the others flied in one of her aircrafts to the location where her friend was fighting with some alien. "Pretty neat, where are we?" Krillin, the shortest of them asked her friend who was driving the air craft. "Right now we are going through Spindleflats, I sure hope Goku is doing alright. I´ve got a bad feeling about all of this." – "Well at least we know with Piccolo our chances are as good as accurate. " their master answered them but neither Krillin or Bulma were convinced by this. "Well both me and Bulma think it was a mistake to let Goku off with Piccolo because neither of us trust him." – "Well Goku can´t do it alone, we already know that right?" the old hermit confirmed to the young boy, who nodded. "So we might as well put our faith in Piccolo too, because if they fail it is all over."

Back at the battlefield the two man were facing the Saiyan who had just attacked them and was with the card in his hands, he was faster and probably stronger than both of them together. "So what do you say Goku, do you have a new ace that we can use?" The Namekian asked the Saiyan with hope he would say yes, but shook his head. "Sorry I wish I did" he said amusing to the Namek. "You slacker, while you´ve been taking it easy, I´ve developed a new attack" – "Fools, all of your planning is futile! You can whisper all you want, but you´re still going to die" the enemy warned them. "Do you think that this new attack of yours can do some damage Piccolo?" silently the Namekian nodded positively. "Can you do it with only one arm?" – "Yeah that is no problem, the problem is that is take me a while to gather the energy for it. I need you to get me 5 minutes alone" – "Well that´s fine but are you sure it is going to work?" – "Well I haven´t tried it yet on anyone, it was the one I´ve been saving for you" – "I see, and now you are using it to help me, you must be terribly disappointed." – "Don´t worry if it works I will try it on you next" – "Alright then, it´s a deal, but in the mean time, you give it your best okay?" – "I will, good luck Goku." As their little chat ended, Goku advanced through his adversary to buy some time against Piccolo.

While Goku bought some time being beat around by his older brother, the Namekian was able to prepare his attack against Raditz, who waited for the attack with pleasure, it was almost like he was screwing with them. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo launched it against the Saiyan who avoided with no problems. "H-he is faster than the beam cannon! How?!" Piccolo said confused. Soon Goku came up with a plan, a plan he hadn´t thought of before and knew immediately it would work, he grabbed the Saiyan´s tail which made Raditz paralyzed. "What are you-!" – "It hurts doesn´t it? I can perfectly remember the pain of it when someone would squeeze it! Piccolo do you think you can do it one more time?!" – "With pleasure, he answered his fighting partner" lying on the ground he asked Goku if he was completely insane. "Kakarot! Don´t tell me you are going through with this! I am your brother!" – "Brother?" Goku asked him pissed off. "Don´t be ridiculous, you took my son and you tried to kill me! And if I remember right you said you were going to exterminate every human on this planet!" – "I was bluffing! I just wanted you to join us!" Raditz tried to talk his way out. "Don´t listen to him Goku! He will say anything to get loose!" With a lot of talking Goku let go of him which was his downfall, immediately when he let go he kicked Goku away from him. After slapping his baby brother on the ground, he prepared to kill him off when he felt some weird power level surrounding them and it was not the Namekian.

A huge explosion came place from the crater where Gohan was hidden and upon the sky, the little boy jumped up and arrived safely on the ground, enraged by what that big man was doing to his father. "Ahh so you thought the boy a few tricks Kakarot" Goku looked by the crater where he found his son, not knowing what the hell he was doing over there or how he was able to get out the spaceship. "Gohan… I can´t take a break now, run away from here…" As many times Goku told him to run away he wouldn´t listen, it was like something snapped in Gohan and he wasn´t hearing what they were telling him to do. Raditz face turned pale when he saw the power level of the child of 1350 and it was still rising, something impossible for a child. A red aura surrounded Gohan and he yelled out of frustration anger and sadness. "LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" Gohan flew to the enemy, almost like when you throw a ball at someone. Piccolo wasn´t believing what he saw as Raditz looked at him in fear before he could even avoid the attack of the boy. The boy had broken his chest armor, and both fell down on the floor.

As soon Gohan fell down he tried to sit up and was curious about what just happened, almost like he had forgotten about what he just did. "Gohan?" Goku looked at his son in disbelieve of what he just did. "Daddy!" – "Go Gohan, get out of here…" – "But daddy" he said in protest while Raditz tried to recover from the hit of the young boy. "Nobody ever had done that to me!" Raditz tried to breathe while he complained in rage."No stay back!" Goku warned his brother from approaching his son. "Gohan you have to go!" Gohan looked behind him to see the big man who had kidnapped him a few hours ago. Following his scouter he looked for the absurdum power level he head but it disappeared completely, it was like he was a normal human. "Hey kid, what happened to all that power you just had…" – "What power?" Gohan asked the man. "FOOL! You don´t remember!" out of frustration his so called uncle kicked him a few meters besides them. "GOHAN!" he looked at the man who was going to get Gohan. "Please don´t hurt him, he is just a boy!" – "Yeah he is a little boy, that´s true. But he is very strong, he has a power level higher than yours little brother. And if he ever learns to control it, it could be very bad for us. So as you can see, I have no choice. He must die!" Raditz grinned at his younger brother who seemed helpless, with no strength t stand up and help him.

Approaching his nephew he launched an eneryball in his hand and looked down to the unconscious boy. "You are truly worthy to be called as a Saiyan, you are a strong fighter, so that´s why you are going to die as a Saiyan!" Right before he was going to launch it, two strong arms stopped him from moving. "Piccolo now! It doesn´t matter if you shoot me, you must destroy him!" Goku yelled to him, it amazed Piccolo how Goku would sacrifice himself, but he did was what he asked for.

Both of them lied on the ground almost dying, the older one didn´t seem to understand why he would kill Goku like that, but on the other hand, he didn´t know about the existence of the Dragon Balls either. "It´s Goku who will have the last laugh!" – "I am afraid your wrong green head! This scouter is also a transmitter, they have heard every word… Now they will come, I know they will, they want to make a wish…" – "When? When will they be here?" Goku asked from the other side of the field with his last amount of energy. "One year, and the funny thing is, they are much stronger than me!" – "Much stronger? One year? Oh no…" Piccolo whispered to himself, knowing that they would all be in some damn trouble… "what´s wrong? Why do you look so depressed? We can´t all have the last laugh!" Raditz laughed out loud like a crazy old man before Piccolo destroyed him for good. On top of the sky a air craft was landing, it was most likely Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi, and they were big time worried after seeing Goku down on the floor and Piccolo standing with just one arm.

Surrounding by their friend Krillin started to get worried, holding his hand he tried to give him the strength to get up. "Could you get Gohan for me?" – "YOU CAN PULL THROUGH!" Krillin desperate hanged on Goku. "I will wish you back! We already got three dragonballs!" – "Take care of Gohan for me, you guys!" Bulma held Gohan in her arms and tried not to cry at her friends leave to the other world. "And tell Chichi I will be alright, and I´ll be back soon, you know you will. Don´t worry about me… "as he closed his eyes Krillin cried out for his friend who had just left their world for the other.

They kept silent before someone would do or say something, as they watched Goku in a profound sleep, but for not too long his body disappeared before their eyes. "What happened?!" Piccolo laughed, of course this has to be his doing, was what the Namekian had in his thoughts. "What is so funny?! IS THIS YOU'RE DOING?" Bulma asked him angry. "No, this is Kami´s doing; it was probably his plan all along. "Now I´ve got a favor to ask you, please set your emotions aside with this request, but I need that boy, he might be the strongest person on Earth, and we need any help we can get to defeat those Saiyan. He is probably too young, but only time will tell." – "Yeah he is too young!" – "YOU CAN´T JUST TAKE GOHAN!" – "That´s something you will have to discuss with his mother" the three of them said their own opinion but he didn´t care; he grabbed Gohan without any question and walked away from them. "See you in one year!" and with that said he flied of to whoever knows to train the young boy to control his powers.


	3. A black day for planet Earth

**3: A black day for planet Earth**

First of all I want to thank everyone who read my Story until now and had fun with it! Thank you for your critiques! I am trying to read them and to fox my story with it! Just a little warning, during the fighting moments over the story I use to write it quickly because writing fighting scenes gets a bit boring! But I will try to do some fighting scenes! Thank you so much and I hope you keep up! And if you have any opinions of the story if I should change something just tell me!

It had been on year ever since Goku left this world to the other and since the warning of Raditz that two Saiyans would arrive to destroy Earth and everything in it and to snatch the Dragonballs from them. Goku had been training with one of the kings of the galaxy also known as King Kai, and it was time to return to Earth to protect it against the Saiyans who might be twice or a triple or even more stronger than Raditz which they defeated one year ago, Gohan had been training under Piccolo without Chi Chi sentiment and which we speak of had a baby 9 months ago.

"_Where is the father?"_ she reminded the doctors asking her for the father of her baby, but how was she going to explain? _"Ehm he will be gone for a while, but he returns in 9 months though"_ she explained the doctors who find it a strange situation but it was none of their business. After two or three days they allowed Chi Chi to go home. With the new law she was forced to give the baby a name with birth, and she had no idea. She and Goku weren´t done yet with discussing baby names, of course all Goku would say were names with were food or rhymed with food, but she missed his stupidity and everything related to it. She just needed to hope he would return to her soon enough, both him and her son, who was out there with some enemy they had faced years ago. _"I wish to call her Faith"_ her father, the Ox-kin was curious about the name, Chi Chi didn´t knew how to name her just a few minutes ago. _"How come Chi-Chi?" – "Goku and Gohan will both return in 9 months, and it doesn´t seems like but it is a lot, so I keep having Faith that they will return, that´s why I named her Faith, she keeps us connected"_ she explained her father who almost started to cry with her explanation. _"I am sure Goku will love the fact he has a daughter!" – "At least she won´t be kidnapped to be a fighter!" _she said angrily while reminding of what happened to Gohan.

She thought about that day a lot, the day that her baby was born into the world, knowing that the Earth soon enough would be destroyed. _"Oh Goku, please come back… Protect this world where your child can grow up and see the most fantastic things this world has to offer us, both of them"_ she prayed, knowing he would not hear her, but she could try.

It had been almost a whole day ever since the Z-fighters arrived at the field fighting against the two Saiyans, one of them was huge, bold and full of muscles, while the other one was shirt, dark haired and cold towards everything. Meanwhile Goku tried to arrived the location at time but Yamcha, Tien and Chao weren´t able to defeat them and lost their life with it, even Piccolo used everything he could and sacrificed himself to protect Gohan, it was now up between the two boys. Gohan enraged by Piccolo´s death powered up at his fullest with all the anger that stored in him. With a huge energy blast Gohan blast it against the biggest Saiyan, slowly the power level of the young Saiyan rise to 2000, reaching even to 3000. "MASENKOOOH" Gohan shoot at him with rage. The Saiyan blocked it immediately while it went against the mountains, causing a huge explosion among them. The young fighter was surprised about how it didn´t even affect a bit against the giant Saiyan. "Thank kid, now my arm is numb!" he complained at Gohan, it was surprisingly how the hell it didn´t even sting him a bit. "Now it is my turn" he advanced to Gohan, whose courage suddenly broke apart. "They are just too strong for us" Krillin said lying on the ground, not able to move or to help the little boy.

Back at the Kame House Chi Chi had enough, it had been a year since her son left with in her eyes an alien, the Earth was being attacked by this supposed race which her husband seems to be and for last her husband had been death and wasn´t in the picture right now! As she grabbed a huge gun to go to the battle scene, Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong and Ox-king tried to stop her. Then when she kicked open the door a old friend appeared before them: The old hermit´s sister, Baba. Flying on her magic ball she greeted them nicely. Bulma suddenly stepped outside to look what happened with a 9 month year old baby in her arms who seemed to be smiling at everything. "Dear god! Is that her? Way too cute!" the little witch flied to the young girl and played with her hands. "Ehm Baba what are you doing here?" – "Oh who is a cuty! You really look like your parents! Ahh ehm Goku is on his way here to Earth" they got all excited, maybe there was a chance for earth. "Do you think he will make it on time?" Bulma asked her. "We don´t know but we can see it using her crystal ball!" – "YOU SWINE! THIS SIN´T A TV! THE CRYSTAL BALL IS SACRED!" but they didn´t care they grabbed the ball and entered in the living room.

"GOHAN RUN!" Krillin said to Gohan who was sitting on the floor without any strength to stand up watching how the biggest Saiyan of the two approached closer and closer to him. "Yeah, you better run chicken" he answered to Krillin who tried to warn Gohan. "I can´t run, Piccolo wouldn´t have run, I know" he explained himself. As he stood before the child he laughed in amusement and planned on destroying him with one move. "It was nice knowing you kid!" Nappa attacked the boy, but he disappeared into thin air, there was no Gohan or bits of his body. No instead of being smashed by the enemy he flied just behind him on a cloud, a very famous cloud. "Hey Nimbus!" Gohan said surprised to be saved by his father´s cloud. Flying to the ground Goku landed close to Gohan, they were all surprised, but who was most of all surprised was one of the Saiyans who looked at the fights, Vegeta. "Well you finally arrived, Kakarot" he welcomed him to the party.

Nappa tried to punch him through the body but the new Goku who was standing there easily dodged it and headed towards Gohan. "come on" he ordered to his son to follow him to the weak and beaten up Krillin. "What´s up?" – "Well not me" Krillin amused told his old pal who returned a year after his last meeting with him. "I guess I was a little late, sorry. You guys did great. Oh and I almost forgot here is a little gift for you from Korin." – "Oh wow a Senzu Bean! Those things restore your strength don´t they?" – "This was Korin´s last one." – "Thanks but you eat it" – "Oh no I already had a whole one" – "Yeah but shoot Goku you better keep it, It won´t be easy to fight these guys and you might need it." – "Hey, it´s your help that I might need, and that´s the truth I promise" as their discussion of the bean ended he gave half to Krillin and half to his, who seemed pretty beaten up. Goku sensed that Krillin was a lot stronger since the last time he had seen him. "Yeah, we all were stronger thanks to Kami, but it seems that it just wasn´t enough…" Goku listened to Krillin and understood that they had lost Yamcha, Tien and Chautsu, the only ones left to defend the earth were them."Gohan, you look strong, you must have trained a lot this past year" he starred at his son which didn´t even looked the same of the image he had of one year ago. "Yeah! Piccolo is the one who trained me dad! He was great! He would let me stay up as long as I wanted, but now he is gone and depending on us to bring him back to this dimension. Somehow we gotta do it dad" – "I know son, we will, but for now we don´t have any choice than go forward" Krillin agreed with his old childhood friend and prepared himself to fight the two Saiyans along with him. "Hopefully there won´t be any need for you guys to enter" – "WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? Do you see that big guy! He has done all the damage? Did you lost it completely now Goku!"Krillin asked his friend who looked at the Saiyan whose name was supposed to be Nappa. As Goku moved forward to the Saiyan Gohan wanted to jump after him, luckily for him Krillin was able to stop him in time. "No Gohan let him go." – "But I want to help" – "You better let him have his space, he looks pretty focused and angry at the same time…"

Back at the Kame House, the old witch Baba tried to connect her crystal ball to the fight going on, on Earth, as they see Goku as the first image he gives. "Goku! It really is him! And look Gohan is doing just fine!" Chi Chi was so overwhelmed that she fainted into her fathers arms. "Oh well, look little Faith it´s your daddy!" Bulma had the baby on her lap looking to the crystal ball as she laughed amused. "See Goku, she likes you already!"

Back at the fight Goku powered up as the scouter from Vegeta went completely loose. "Vegeta what does the scouter says?" The leader broke the scouter in his hands from frustarion and yelled at his subordinate. "IT´S OVER NINE THOUSAND!" After that Goku easily defeated the big Saiyan, he had no chance ever since Goku came in, so Vegeta had no other chance than stand in and finish what Nappa started. "Well we better leave then" Krillin said to his friend who nodded but Gohan grabbed his father´s legs. "What? You want us to leave?" – "Gohan, we will just be in the way, he might even use us to get to your dad, he is better of without us" – "Is that true daddy?" he nodded while patting his son´s head. "I´m proud of you Gohan. I bet your mom is at Master Roshi´s house, give her a big hug for me will you?" Gohan nodded as he was almost leaving with his new friend. "Oh Goku. You better win" Krillin told him before he flied off with Gohan far away from the field where they were now standing.

A few moments later when Gohan and Krillin flied miles away from the location of the biggest fight in centuries he felt something big, at least Gohan did, he sensed something and another power level fading drastically. When the two boys arrived at the scene, there was no Vegeta, just a giant monkey destroying everything around him, what surprised Krillin. "Let´s land, if that thing sees us, we´re history!" Krillin ordered to the younger boy. As they landed they found an old friend, at least Krillin found a old friend. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" – "Yajirobe? Well, we need to cut off his tail, he will lost all his power that way!" – "Yeah and he will be strong even in his normal form! We are history!" the two argued about their next move, but the screaming of Goku in pain couldn´t wait and Gohan started to panic. "Okay you and Gohan will distract him while I cut of his tail!" – "This is a bad plan" – "DO AS I SAY" And so they did Gohan went to mock the Ape Vegeta while Krillin prepared one of his attacts: Destructo disk. But he easily avoided it because of his great hearing, he could hear their plan miles away. What he didn´t expected was a sword cutting of his tail, that´s right Yajirobe had found the courage to cut off the tail of the huge monster, but that courage also disappeared right away after he went into hiding.


	4. New Goal Ahead

**4: New Goal ahead**

Hello there! This is my last chapter for today! Tomorrow I post more! Thank you for reading! I am very thankful! So here you will learn more with my OC Faith, if you don´t like the fact that she exists don´t read! =3

In one room you could find three wounded humans: Goku, Gohan and Krillin, being Goku the one in worst shape. They had been saved by Bulma and the others after Gohan used his rage to almost end Vegeta´s life, but Goku let him live instead, who knows what his intentions were? He was always so kind and humble, he had done the same thing for Piccolo years ago, and look now at them, he is Gohan´s trained and risk his life to safe him, sometimes things don´t go as we think, they gave us a whole new surprise. "Goku, how are you feeling?" Bulma asked his wounded friend who laughed at her. "I guess I could be in a better situation aha" both of them laughed but then Krillin got worried. "Listen guys, if Piccolo died then Kami died too, what are we going to do about the Dragonballs?" he asked them and neither of them knew the answer either. A knock came from the room of the boys and as it opened it was Chi Chi and her father. "Mom!" Gohan said surprised, she had left this morning because she was still really angry at her husband for all of this. "I am furious! You go to a reunion, let our son being kidnapped, get yourself killed, let some alien who is our enemy train Gohan for a year, you come back and almost kill yourself and your son! What the hell were you thinking Son Goku!" she was right, there was no way the super hero would argue against that, but then again a sigh came from her lips. "But then again, even if you did all that, I can´t ignore the fact that you haven´t seen your child yet" everybody was a bit confused even Goku, he looked at Gohan and thought about that their child was just next to him.

Gohan understood immediately and jumped out of bed, he had seen the white blanket in his mother´s arms but had forgotten about the fact he was going to have a brother or sister. "Mom! What is it? How is it called? Oh my god, I had almost forgotten about it!" Gohan yelled excited, that´s when Goku remembered; he had a second child on coming when he died against Raditz one year ago. "Her name is Faith, Gohan, she is sleeping, but she might wake up any time now. She is 9 months old" she explained to her son who was excited, but it broke her heard that Goku didn´t said anything. "Can I see her" he asked her innocently, not wanting to piss her more off, but it made her happy, he did care after all. "That´s why I brought her here Goku, dear god, did your brains got damage? Here Gohan bring her to your father" – "MAY I?" Gohan said excited while Chi Chi gave her to her oldest son. "You know she will need a big brother to look up too, especially with this kind of family" she whispered to Gohan before giving the baby to Gohan who walked to his wounded father.

Chi Chi knew after this whole situation with Gohan that sooner or later Faith would probably do the same, she wished that at least she would get away from the fighting but somewhere in her heart she knew it wouldn´t be like she wanted to be. "Dad look! She is like really big!" as he walked her suddenly woke up and her big dark eyes looked at her older brother, it was like she knew who he was, she didn´t even cried. "Hello there, your awake then?" Chi Chi saw her son talking to her like he knew what he was doing. "Oh dad, they are so cute together" the two of them smiled as they watched the two communicate. Gohan put her on his father stomach, she wasn´t that heavy, so it shouldn´t hurt. "Hello, my name is Gohan, I am your brother! I am going to teach you many things like math, and history if you want too! But we can play too if you want! Look that is dad, he doesn´t look always this messed up, I´m pretty sure we will all play together very soon" she liked Gohan, every time he talked, a huge smile appeared on her face. Turning her to Goku she started to touch Goku´s face, first it was gentle, later on it was like hitting him, like she was playing with him. "Wooh watch out, if those were punched I would be history" the two boys laughed. Bulma found it all really beautiful and touching but she was really worried about Yamcha and the others, how were they going to return to them? Would they remain dead forever? "What are we going to do with the situation of the Dragonballs?" - "Well the Saiyans made the discovery of the existence of the Dragonballs and realized that if you made a wish, it got true, that´s why they came to Earth. When Piccolo was killed by them they said that Piccolo was from another planet, a place that is called Namek. And then Vegeta explained that the Namek´s made the Dragonballs here on Earth so there must be another pair on Namek" Krillin explained to them."And how the hell do we get there?" Bulma asked not amused to his friend. "I don´t know, we will find a way, we always find a way" Krillin reassured Bulma but she wasn´t reassured at all.

The little baby played with Gohan´s hands still sitting on her father´s stomach which was hurting him a bit, but as he couldn´t hold her, he at least could feel her. "Gaa" she said while patting her father´s head. "Enough play time, it´s time for you to eat something" Chi Chi grabbed her but Gohan pulled her leg. "Mom, can I give her?" Chi Chi had no idea if Gohan wouldn´t do something stupid to her but she had no choice than to agree with him. "Sure, here it is, give it to her, but slowly or else she might choke on it, her teeth aren´t fully grown you know!" Gohan nodded and feed her on the ground. "Good girl!" he said to her while he laughed. "I am glad that Gohan got a new toy to play with…" someone told from the outside, but when they looked better it was Korin, the white cat. He was keep of the tower beneath the Earth´s lookout. "We´ll never get to Namek, we are completely screwed!" Bulma yelled in anger. "Hello!" Another voice came out from the window. "Look at it, today we are full of suprises…" Goku said laughing while he saw Mr. Popo from the window watching them. "Hey Mr. Popo!" Krillin yelled excited as he ran to the window. "Did I hear you were looking for a spaceship?" The crew got excited and yelled in sync for an positive answer. "I can´t believe it, you found us another spaceship!" Krillin asked him excited. "Maybe…" – "What means maybe" – "I need to check it out with someone, at least to know if it still functions well" – "Why are you all looking at me?!" Bulma asked her friends scared and frustrated. "Let´s face it Bulma you are our only wizkid" – "I don´t know if I want to go" – "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE" they yelled at her, and she really had no choice. She look out of the window, to see that the new creature she just met was flying on the flying carpet. "Are we back to Aladdin?" sighing she got on it slowly, trying not to fall down. "Well have a nice trip!" Krillin told them before closing the window.

Krillin looked to Gohan who was sitting with his baby sister, the two of them were adorable but something tipped him over of a bad feeling, as he just looked at the young girl. "Chi Chi, doesn´t she has a tail like Gohan´s?" he asked her. "Well she did when she born, but after the whole incident with the man who kidnapped Gohan as you told me, I got worried and cut if off, I mean, my daughter is going to be perfect! A scholar, a model, she is going to be successful and she will absolutely not know what the meaning of fighting means!" they got really scared of Chi Chi and her fantasies. But this bad feeling that Krillin had wouldn´t turn away.

Around an hour later Bulma and Mr. Popo returned to the hospital and Bulma entered the room more excited than ever. "IT WORKS! I SAW JUPITER FROM UP CLOSE WE ARE GOING TO NAMEK! Mr. Popo thank you so much, without you I would never make it to NAmek" – "I can´t go Bulma. I can´t take off for a journey that far away, not me!" – "YOU GOT TO! What on earth do you mean? You are the only one who speaks Namek. I need you Mr. Popo! You were supposed to fly the stupid thing!" – "I can teach you Namek Bulma" she honestly don´t know where to start. At the fact that she was going alone, or at the fact she needed to learn a language like that. "I think it is a great idea Bulma. We all know you are the best mechanic!" – "Well thanks…" Bulma answered ironically before demanding a few stuff. "I demand a shower and a hair dryer! And I want a comfortable bed and a feather pillow too! And there is no way I am going by myself! Someone is coming with me." The little baby pushed her father´s friends legs but as she looked down and grabbed her. "Little one, you are too young for adventures, maybe when you are your brother´s age… It´s only two months, what about you Krillin?" – "Two months? Oh well, I guess so. I think it won´t hurt, I owe it the others the very least." Krillin gave in to his female friend who was upset that there was no way Goku could go with them, but then something unexpected happened. "I´ll go" the youngest boy in the room answered. Chi Chi approached her younger son trying to find what was wrong with him. "son, you got a little bump on your head." – "No mom, I got to go with them! I need to get the Dragonballs so we can bring Piccolo back to this dimension" – "Well then it looks like it is settled then" Goku said proud of his son to think of his friends first.

Chi Chi was cooking on the inside, not only her son was being rebelled, but the father of her son was helping it. "SETTLED NOTHING! Gohan you can get hurt or lost! Is that what you want to worry your mother herself sick about for months?! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gohan unwrapped the bandaged around his head. "Where the hell did I go wrong! Goku how the hell do you agree with this!" he shook his shoulders in denial of his wife. "Don´t worry I keep an eye on him" Bulma reassured the poor woman. "Chi Chi, do not worry, you have other things to worry about like your husband and your daughter" she listened her father telling her, as she starred immediately to her child who was in her old friend´s arms. "Oh my baby!" she grabbed her and hold her tight.

A week later The three heroes were leaving their planet to another, it was going to be a long two months trip, besides the time they were spending there, no wonder Chi Chi was worried, Gohan might lose a lot of school because of this, but it was the sake of his teacher and friend Piccolo, it was his fault he died in the first place. Chi Chi and Gohan arrived at the Kame´s house, where their meet point would be, of a lot of crying from Chi Chi´s part they finally left into space. "These will be some terrible months, won´t it dad?" the fearless Ox-king nodded. "Chi Chi where is your child?" she looked at her father wondering if he was crazy. "dad, are you getting old? He just took off, remember? Oh dear we should bring you to a doctor…" – "No honey, your new child, who is like ten months old? Don´t tell me your left her home with the stress of Gohan leaving!" she shook head. "No, I left her in the hospital with Goku." – "Will he get the job done? He can´t even hold her" – "Faith is a peaceful baby, she just ate when we left, she will be fine dad" he wondered how she could be so sure of that.

At the hospital Goku watched his child on the ground playing with some toys that Chi Chi brought with her, thinking about his friends, hoping that nothing bad would happen to them. "I wonder" he told out loud to himself, reminding a conversation he had with Chi Chi, just thing morning before she left with Gohan.

"_Goku, I am leaving her here, she just ate, so she won´t cry or complain of food, she slept a lot so she will only cry if it is for attention, if that is so, please call a nurse or doctor I don´t want you to fall over her" he smiled at his wife. "We´ll be fine. Gohan, Take care! Do your best out there! I am sure Piccolo is waiting for you" he nodded at his dad and gave him a goodbye kiss. "Gohan go downstairs, I will meet you in a bit" she changed the water of the flowers so that she could leave the room. "Chi Chi, why did you name her like that? When we were discussing names, that name didn´t even come in our minds." – "Why? Don´t you like it Goku?" – "I love it, I am just curious" – "I had lost all faith in your return… and Gohan´s, I thought what if they will never come back to me? What then? But my dad was always telling me that I had to believe, to have faith in you guys, at least for a year. That´s when I remembered of the name when I gave birth to her, she would be my faith, that you would return to me, somehow" Goku was touched by her story, and it was an incredible story of naming a baby. "I am sorry, for everything, also, for what you had to go through, alone" – "Don´t be, it went okay, it went easier than with Gohan, she is so calm and unlike Gohan she never cries, only for the right things like food and when she is sleepy. It made me remember you" she told him before she left._

"I wonder what she will say when one day we tell her story" she looked to her dad who was looking at her in case she would hurt herself and showed him her teddybear. "Is that Faith?" nodding she grabbed it and started to bite on it.


	5. Rutheless news from Space

**5: Ruthless news from Outer Space**

Our three heroes arrived at Namek after two months, and a lot had happened in the meantime. Bulma understood that it was time to give her friends at Earth a call to warn them about what was going on, on Namek. Roshi picked up the phone and listened what Bulma had to saw and scared he dropped the immediately and ran as fast as he could to the hospital where Goku was still resting.

The brave Saiyan had heard the news that he wouldn´t be able to move for a long time and it made him worried about feeling so weak, at this point an enemy could drop by and kill them all off. "GOKUUU! How you doing!" someone asked for him in his room, looking better he found the similar face of master Roshi who had just arrived. "Btw is Chi Chi around here?" he whispered at him. "In a matter of face she is!" she yelled at her husband´s old master behind the curtains. "Oh hello, nice to see you" a sigh coming from her lips, she grabbed a bag of clothes. "Don´t worry I will be right back" she told the old man before leaving the room. "That woman gives me the creeps Goku" both of them laughed. Master Roshi had noticed that Goku´s arms were able to move and that he seemed a lot better than way before, and looking at the girl on the bed he saw that she had grown too. "Uh- Oh Goku! I just got a call from Bulma! Just a few minutes ago!" – "Oh yeah? How are they doing on Namek?" - "Well, you know that they all arrive there safely. But it seemed that Vegeta had followed them there, evidently he had healed completely and is even stronger than before." – "NO WAY VEGETA?" Goku asked angrily to his old master, who nodded slightly his head. The little human pushed her father´s clothes but he slapped her away. "Not now, daddy is busy" – "And I am afraid it only gets worse, apparently there is someone else there, someone even stronger than Vegeta. Bulma also said that at least for now that their spaceship is all broken and unable to fly" – "So they are stuck?!" – "It seems that they need help in more ways than one right now…And I am just worried about this stronger force…" – "It sounds bad, someone who is even stronger than Vegeta." The two calmed down to think of a solution, but they had a new visitor.

Entering the room a old friend came by, a friend also named a Yajirobe, a man who knew no limits of cowardly. "What´s up? Goku, you look just like those mummies of the movies! Anyway! Here is a message from Korin, a whole bag of Zenzubeans to make you all better!" – "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY? You can´t imagine how much I need that right now!" Yajirobe gave one to the weak Saiyan who felt his strength coming back instantly. Grabbing his usual orange gi and put of his hospital pajama, he felt as good as new. "What happened? " The doctor asked not believing in what just happened. "How do you plan in going Goku. You have no spaceship!" – "You are forgetting the spaceship that was already on Earth, it just needs to be modified a bit" – "Where" said the old hermit unbelievable of his pupil discovery. "Well the ship I came here as a baby was never destroyed, just in really bad shape from years of not being used" he explained them while he grabbed his baby into his arms. "Oh look who can lift you up now!" he talked to her and she just yelled in excitement. "But Bulma´s dad has been working on it like crazy, and he is just as good with technology as Bulma is. I bet it is almost ready" – "That is good thinking" Master Roshi happily jumped around, finally some good news was on the way. "Make sure to tell Chi Chi not to worry about me, just tell her that I´m making sure that Gohan, Bulma and Krillin are alright. That they will need help as the power level of this mysterious figure is as high as you say it is. I´ll give them some back-up" the healed Saiyan gave the baby to Master Roshi who starred to him stupefied before the Saiyan left off for his new adventure. "I´ll be damned, isn´t that right Faith?" she laughed at the old man who for her way of view seemed a nice person. "He´s a little bit crazy" Yajirobe told the older man who nodded. "Oh well" – "I´m serious! He never looks so happy when he is off to a battle" – "Well he is a Saiyan by blood. That means that he loves to be challenged. But don´t worry Goku´s main concern is always defend people who can´t defend their selves, just like this little Angel here." Yajirobe understood what he was saying but that didn´t take away the fact that he was incredible crazy. "Should we just leave her here and get the fuck out of here before the demon arrives?" – "With demon you mean?" – "WHAT ELSE WOULD I REVER ME TOO ROSHI!"

One step In West City and you were able to see a giant white and round building from far. That building was known as for a famous science company which was Bulma´s family company. Goku had found it because he was looking for Bulma´s father who was busy rebuilding the space ship just for him.

The Saiyan remember the place very clearly as he had visit it countless time as a little boy when he went on adventures with Bulma and the others, walking around in the yard he looked for someone. "Anyone home?" he asked quite some times. After hearing someone yelling for a long time, a blond curled hair woman appeared before him as she recognized immediately this young man. "Goku, it´s you! How long has it been?" It was Bulma´s mom, unlike her she was very calm and kindly to people she just met, of course she remembers Goku very well as a young boy. "Oh Goku, how are things? How is Gohan? I saw him when he was very little!" – "They are fine, Gohan seems to get stronger every day, where is your husband? I really want to know how the spaceship is doing." – "I don´t think it is ready yet but we can search for him" she answered the young man´s eager question. Goku could not believe that the spaceship wasn´t ready for face off yet, he had no time to remain on Earth when the others need him so badly.

At the hospital Chi Chi had seen her husband fly off and ran immediately to the room where Master Roshi and Yajirobi were babysitting on the little girl. "What happened?" she asked them curiously about what they had talked with Goku. "Ehm, Bulma and Gohan might be in trouble" – "WHAT?!" they tried to calm her down but how could she? Her son might be in danger and her wounded husband just left off without saying anything. She was thankful to them to have watched over her baby girl. "Your dad took off again huh? So it will be me and you again" she grabbed her and hugged her tight, she was the only thing that she had left.

The two of them arrived at the space ship, it was way bigger than he had expected, the original model was as big as Gohan probably is. A huge door opened and behind the door appeared Bulma´s father. "I heard you already" he told his wife who seemed happy as ever. "Oh Goku! You look much better!" the scientist was surprised to see his health increasing like this, the last time he had seen the man he looked like a wreck. "I am much better now! Healed and ready to go! I was actually thinking if you were done yet" – "I still got some adjustments to do but come on in!" Goku entered the ship surprised to find it this big. "WHAT THE! It´s huge! I can´t believe what you were able to do with it!" the old scientist laughed, this was a piece of cake for him. "Well it looks like it had everything I need" – "I sure hope so, I worked long and hard on this baby. Pretty much rebuild the whole thing" – "That what´s the hold up?" – "Well I wanted to install a few things like a coffeemaker" – "What? I don´t have time for that! Bulma called and something huge is going on Namek, they need my help!" The scientist didn´t looked convinced about the man´s necessaries but he had no choice, after all it was his daughter´s life in stake. "Well alright then, the data is all in the computer, you just need to pull the button and then you´re off to Namek" Goku was the happiest man on Earth, he was able to leave right now and make it in time. "Well you will arrive in just about six-" the Scientist was interrupted by a strange noise from the second floor. "Oh don´t mind that it might be a rat!" Goku hyperactive tried to ignore the sounds. "Hmm I hope you are right, anyway you will arrive in just about six days" this wasn´t good news but wonderful news. Maybe there was a chance for him to help his friends out against Vegeta and this mysterious new force.

The brilliant scientist left the Spaceship before closing the huge door and behind it Goku disappeared of to another adventure, in order to safe his family and friends. The spaceship flew right into the air with an incredible gravity, he had never felt something like this before, maybe when he was a child before coming to Earth. "Well then, I guess I should train, like there is nothing else here to do!" the man told himself but as he walked to the machine he heard the same strange noise as before. "Could it be rats? Won´t they die up here?" he climbed the stairs to the second floor and to his surprise it weren´t rats. "This isn´t happening" he said worried, right in front of him he saw a little human body sitting on the ground playing with a teddy plush. "How on earth did she get here?" he walked up to the baby and recognized it immediately as his youngest child, how on earth was he going to get away with this? Chi Chi was going to kill him, and he had no time to babysit such a young child on Namek. "Your mom is sure going to get pissed when she finds out" he grabbed her, he kept on smiling like it was nothing. "Yeah just keep laughing, it would be much worse if you got to cry!" both of them laughed.

The man opened the fridge and found food for a whole army of course for our Saiyan it wouldn´t be enough for 6 days and he had to mouths to feed now. "Yeah you can´t eat this, I think we have to call Capsule Corp sooner than we thought" he sighed to the girl who thought this was all pure entertainment.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked it up, Goku´s face appeared at the screen. "Goku!" Oolong who had been visiting with Puar called out to him. "Hey Oolong! How is stuff?!" the pig wanted to answer that he was always such a hot head in adventures, always running off without telling someone about it. "I don´t think your wife will appreciate that you kidnapped your 11 month old daughter to outer space…" Oolong commented. The Saiyan sweat dropped and had no idea what he was getting himself in too. "Do you know where I can find her?" – "No, but do you want to speak to her?" – "Well yeah, I don´t know what she eats" – "Everything what Gohan ate at her age, don´t you think?" – "That is so long ago! I don´t know!" Oolong slapped himself, how is this man able to have two children and not being able to know anything about it. "I can help out!" Bulma´s mother commented behind them, if someone knew it, it would be Mrs. Briefs. "Thank you for everything!" he thanked the woman for any tips she had given him. "Oolong, tell Chi Chi what happened" – "What? ME? NO! I´VE GOT NOT-" – "See ya!" he hang up on their conversation. "It´s unbelievable, he does the mess and we have to fix it!" The pig said annoyed to himself wondering if Bulma and the others were alright.


End file.
